1. Field
Various embodiments generally relate to communication, and specific embodiments relate to techniques for supporting communication in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content, such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and/or the like. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and single-carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station. It may be desirable to efficiently support communication for the UEs.